This invention relates generally to the field of the fast paced sport of paintball and more specifically to the equipment used in the nuances of the sport; this invention contributes a helical path paintball delivery connector.
In the game of paintball, the player must carry a paintball marker or gun, a paintball propellant source, and paintballs. Players carry their primary supply of paintballs in a device known in the art as a hopper. The hopper is connected to the paintball marker via a mounting point often using an intermediate assembly. The intermediate assembly, henceforth referred to as a connector, provides sufficient retaining strength and allows for flow of paintballs between the hopper and the marker. For example, hopper to paintball marker feed connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2003/0213481 A1 and 2007/0089723 A1.
A multitude of hoppers are available with varying shapes, sizes, and electromechanical feed mechanisms. Each hopper style has strengths and weaknesses under certain conditions, applications, and forms of paintball play. Most hoppers available in the art have a similar design whereby a tube protruding from the hopper is used as the point of interaction for the intermediate connector assembly. This common design characteristic allows the player to use a connector designed for any given paintball marker with any of the available hoppers.
Each paintball marker has a connection point that when used with an appropriately designed connector can interface with a conventionally designed hopper. The present invention is more specifically related to the field of the paintball hopper connector.
Some paintball markers use an atypical hopper and connection style, which restricts users to a single or otherwise limited set of hopper options. The known art cannot connect with all paintball markers that are not designed for use with the standard hopper tube connector.
One example of a paintball marker utilizing a unique hopper and connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,323 B2. The art has a mechanical paintball feed mechanism internal to the connector, which mates to the paintball marker along its surface. The feed mechanism is driven by the paintball markers propellant supply. The connector has a large diameter opening that attaches to the hopper designed for this application. A mechanical feature protrudes from the face of the marker and fits inside the connector. This feature aids in the control and flow of paintballs into the marker. The unique design of the aforementioned art does not allow players to use any other available hoppers. The present invention provides a connector for use in this and similar applications allowing players to utilize other hopers available in the field of paintball.
In the sport of paintball players have innumerable options for upgrades and improvements to their paintball markers performance. A player can gain many advantages in a game by being able to fire more shots in faster rapid succession. Common among upgrades are hoppers that provide feed mechanisms capable of meeting the paintball feed rate demands of markers outfitted with components such as electronically controlled triggers and high performance valves. By limiting the hoppers available for use, players are inhibited and cannot progress with the advances of the sport.
In contrast to known art, the helical path connector of the present invention is designed to bridge the gap between the unique mating features and mounting configurations of a paintball marker and other hoppers utilizing an incompatible mating design configuration.
The user of the present invention can attach hoppers to the unique marker without destructive or permanent modification to the paintball marker. The design of the connector of the present invention accommodates the paintball markers unique mounting surfaces and features. The helical path and internal geometry through the connector allows paintballs to flow into the marker uninhibited by unique features and design characteristics of the paintball marker.
Users of the present invention gain the freedom to utilize any of the available hoppers available in the known art with a paintball marker that does not accommodate standard hoppers. Users of the present invention can change hoppers as required or desired. By using other hoppers players can optimize their markers performance including rate of fire giving players an edge in the game.
The present invention, henceforth disclosed, contributes to the art a helical path paintball delivery connection system, which makes possible the use of any hopper on paintball markers that do not otherwise permit the use of different hoppers.